5 MINUTOS SON SUFICIENTES
by DayDreamer191292
Summary: se trata de los ultimos pensamientos de los merodeadores 5 min antes de su muerte, algunos hechos estan muy apegados al libro otros fueron creatividad mia, les va a encantar:3 si hay algo que les gustaría que agregara comentenlo en los reviews luv ya!
1. Chapter 1

**5 minutos son suficientes**

Peter Pettigrew

Colagusano se acostó pesadamente en su cama. Otro día más, otro infierno. Cuando había sido la última vez que había sido feliz?…

Hace poco había vivido como mascota de los Weasley durante varios años, dormía y comía suficiente, no tenía preocupaciones ni estaba en peligro de perder la vida. Pero eso no era felicidad, no había sido feliz ni cuando al fin pudo usar su forma humana, cuando Canuto y Lunático lo habían descubierto…. que raro se sentía hablar sobre sus viejos amigos y mas aun cuando uno de ellos estaba muerto, o mejor dicho dos, Cornamenta también estaba muerto… por su traición.

Pero eso era culpa de Cornamenta siempre había sido despreocupado y confiado…

:::::::::::::::::::::1minuto:::::::::::::::::::::::::

…..::::::Flash back::::::….

Una gran cortina amarilla de humo había llenado la habitación de la casa de los gritos.

-OUCH! Hey Sirius ¡¿Qué le pusiste a la poción?- pregunto un niño desde el suelo, al parecer con un gran golpe en la cabeza

-lo que me dijiste! No es mi culpa que el libro este mal

-Nadie se mueva no encuentro mis lentes- advirtió James Potter en cuanto se pudo incorporar de la caída

-Lo siento James creo que estoy sobre ellos- dijo un niño más bajo que cualquiera de los que estaba ahí, también más gordito gracias a su falta de ejercicio.

Poco a poco el humo se empezó a desaparecer para dejar ver a 4 niños de cuarto año de Hogwarts despeinados y llenos de manchas amarillas, al igual que el resto del cuarto.

-Esto no pudo haber sido culpa del libro déjame ver – dijo Remus recogiendo el libro del suelo-¿ Qué fue lo ultimo que agregaste?

- Lo que está adentro del botecito verde, bueno… lo que ESTABA en el botecito verde mejor dicho

-¿Pusiste toda la pócima? ¡Idiota! ¡Eran 3 gotas!

-Vale ya, antes de que empiecen a pelear podríamos arreglar este lugar, tengo prisa por volver a la escuela- intervino James

-¿Vas a salir con Maria?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡¿Maria ?- preguntó Petter sorprendido, les estaba dando la espalda y fingía que miraba algo en la pared.

-Así es.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó con tono que fingía indiferencia pero no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, agachándose pretendiendo recoger el tiradero del cuarto.

-Jajajaj claro que no,-dijo James con una sonrisa en la voz- Pero es muy guapa y divertida, bueno mejor me voy adelantando.

-Hey te acompaño - oyó decir a Sirius

-Oye Petter ¿No te importa recoger esto solo? Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, adiós- se excuso Remus y salió con los otros tres dejando solo a Petter

Estaba en el gran comedor hablando con sus amigos, faltaba una semana para luna llena y todavía no habían conseguido convertirse en animagos y después del ultimo intento iban a necesitar nuevos ingredientes.

-Creo que Hagrid nos puede ayudar con el pelo de unicornio-opinó James mientras terminaba de cenar.

-¡Buena idea James!- comentó Peter emocionado

-Tu siempre estas de acuerdo con todo Peter- dijo Sirius

-Es que me pareció una buena idea… -dijo Peter cabizbajo

-¡Así se dice Peter!- lo animo james dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Chicos concéntrense, encontré en un libro otra forma de convertirlos en animagos- comentó Remus sacando un libro de su mochila- Estoy seguro de que funcionara pero tomara mucho tiempo porque es magia muy avanzada…

-Gracias James por defenderme- le susurró Peter a James.

-No hay problema, pero me debes una por todas en las que te he salvado ¿Va?- dijo James de broma..

_Como odiaba esos momentos en los que se sentía débil, incluso la mascota del grupo, muchas veces les habían preguntado a los demás merodeadores que hacia el en el grupo, ellos siempre lo protegían y lo apoyaban . Pero él les probaría que era fuerte y que no dependía de ellos…._

:::::::::::::::::::3 minutos:::::::::::::::::::::

Peter estaba subiéndose al expreso de Hogwarts con los merodeadores era el último día de clases de sexto año y todos se preparaban para partir. Peter vio a lo lejos a María. Sabia que el próximo año iba a ser su último en Hogwarts y desde hace mucho le gustaba María y si quería tener algo con ella su tiempo se le estaba agotando. Así que se separo de los merodeadores discretamente y se acercó a María en cuanto estuvo sola.

-h-ho-hola María-a – saludó Peter sonrojado

-hola Peter, listo para regresar a casa?- sonrió María alegre, Peter había sido un gran consuelo y un buen amigo cuando ella cortó con James hace muchos años y por esto ella le tenía mucho cariño

-eso creo… – Peter le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

-¿Estás bien Peter?- preguntó María viéndolo fijamente son sus ojos azules celeste penetrantes mientras le tocaba la frente a Peter

_Ok ahora o nunca_, se dijo Peter

-Sí claro, es solo que desde hace tiempo hay algo que te quiero decir… la verdad es que todo lo que hice en cuarto año por ti no fue solo por que fueras mi amiga la verdad es que lo que siento por ti es mucho mas fuerte- Peter se detuvo apenas podía respirar por lo nervioso que estaba. Ok estoy listo SE LO VOY A DECIR- LA VERDAD MARÍA ES QUE TE A….- Peter sintió los dedos de María que le cubrían la boca gentil mente y hoyo unas risas detrás de el, aparentemente todos los que estaban alrededor se habían detenido a ver la declaración de amor.

-Peter sabes que te quiero mucho… pero no siento lo mismo que tu lo siento- ahora ya no sonreía se veía avergonzada y triste cuando se volvió y murmuro un "adiós"

_En ese momento no solo fui por ella valiente sino que también por ella fui humillado frente toda esa gente._

_Recuerdo la ira que sentí, el odio hacia todos, hacia ella y hacia mi. También recuerdo su pelo largo y negro brillante alejarse en el expreso.. y la petición que le hice a Voldenmort al unirme a él de que ella muriera, nadie más que su hermana la extrañaría, su madre había muerto y su papa se había vuelto a casar hace poco. En sus sueños todavía podía oír lo gritos de María pero más que nada la magia obscura que utilizo Voldenmort para asesinarla… y a su hermana más tarde también cuando intento rescatarla ¡Ha! Como si tuviera alguna oportunidad._

- Tiempo Presente-

Oyó que la puerta principal de la casa se abría estrepitosamente_… _

_¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? No importa. Ya no me importa, ya no me importa que sea de ellos mi único instinto es sobrevivir. Cuando el señor tenebroso tenga el poder absoluto o cuando el muera y todos estén en Azkaban yo sobreviviré . _

Se oían muchos ruidos y gritos en la planta baja, pero no le importaba ya no le importaba nada ni nadie.

Alguien estaba tocando su habitación, así que se levanto y abrió.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?- preguntó de mala gana al chico que tenía frente a él.

-Necesitamos que revises el calabozo pronto- contesto el rubio seriamente a aunque se podría cortar la atmosfera con un cuchillo.

-Como quieras….

(sigue la escena en el calabozo donde Colagusano le abre la celda a Harry del libro de j. pero por respetar los derechos de autor no la voy a escribir sorry)

-¡Me debes una!- le dijo el muchacho castaño cuyo cuello estaba entre sus dedos…

_Peter se sorprendió todo encajaba a la perfección, la cara, el cabello, el semblante, la forma de mirar, solo el color de los ojos delataban que no era James Potter, pero aun así tenia una deuda que pagar, no solo a James y también a su hijo….y lo sabía._

Los dedos de la mano de Voldenmort se soltaron del cuello del muchacho y se postraron en su garganta, negándole el aire… el fin estaba cerca, sintió que los fantasmas de su pasado se postraban sobre el y le daba la sensación de que la falta de aire no era ocasionada por la mano metálica sino por sus culpas, y la peor de todas María ella siempre tan gentil y sonriente, incomparables con su mirada vacía al morir.

No quería morir así, se sentía solo en el mundo, nadie lo extrañaría en vida y nadie lo esperaría en la muerte se sentía tan solo y desesperado… ahora entendía que tan horrible había sido la muerte de María, ella no merecía ese tipo de muerte, el si, odiaba lo que había echo odiaba en lo que se había trasformado… María telo ruego no me odies perdóname por favor.

- tu sabes que no soy capas de odiarte Peter-

::::::::::: 5 minutos::::::::::::::

Peter deja se de sentir el dolor de la mano metálica de Voldemort pero no volverá a respirar jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus John Lupin

…..0 minutos…..

Remus salio del cuarto de los menesteres la batalla había iniciado. Sujetaba su varita firmemente en esos momentos esa era su única diferencia entre morir o vivir un día mas para volver a ver a su familia.

Corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Hasta que se encontró con un mortífago y comenzó a luchar contra el no vio su rostro porque la mascara lo cubría.

El había sido maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras, sabia perfectamente la teoría tanto como la practica de memoria, sin contar que había sido miembro de la orden del fénix y había luchado contra un centenar de mortífago y contra Voldemort.

Pero era incapaz de matarlo directamente, no entendía porque, pero únicamente se atrevió a contrarrestar los hechizos.

la batalla con el mortífago ya había durado lo suficiente así que aprovecho el primer descuido de su oponente para des armarlo e inhabilitarlo paralizándole.

La vida le había enseñado varias lecciones pero su hijo le había cambiado el mundo ahora no se enfocaba en matar a los malos y en salvar inocentes, ahora veía incluso entre los mortífago una un hijo, hermano o hermana, madre o un padre cuya familia esperaban su regreso a casa. Y el no quería ser quien destruyera ese sueño fuese quien fuese.

Corrió por los pasillos de reojo vio el sauce boxeador

Ese árbol lo habían plantado para él el año que llego a hogwarts, ese año conoció a todos sus amigos, todas las travesuras echas juntos y muchas otras veces que sonó exactamente como su mama o a la mama de otros. Pero el siempre se sintió culpable de su "problema peludo" sintiéndose un peligro para el mismo y para otros…

…. Flash back….

Severus snape corría a toda velocidad por el camino de la casa de los gritos de vuelta hogwarts no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían las manos y las piernas hasta que cayo con algo que no pudo identificar al levantarse vio sus manos llenas se sangre y cortadas y pudo sentir todo su cuerpo palpitando por el miedo.

Tras oír como la puerta que cerraba la casa de los gritos con el pasaje a hogwats caía y se hacia mil añicos distinguió los jadeos de un lobo gigante aproximándose a el.

Se levanto tan rápido como pudo y corrió a toda velocidad pero podía sentir la proximidad del hombre lobo y sabia que su propia velocidad no le salvaría.

Estaba en un estado de shock desesperado en el que no podía pensar presa del pánico creyó oír otro par de pisadas y al final de la curva se encontró con Potter con los lentes medio caídos y el pelo mas alborotado que nunca pero no pareció estar sorprendido al verle este se paro el seco "agáchate!" le grito.

Y hasta ese momento no se había percatado que a respiración de la forma de hombre lobo de Lupin prácticamente en su nuca. Lo siguiente fue todo muy rápido mientras snape se agachaba Remus se puso en posición de ataque con las orejas hacia atrás y los labios fruncidos enseñando unos largos y afilados colmillos, por otra parte James se quito los anteojos y se transformo en su forma de animago un ciervo es su edad madura de un color beige pálido, el cual dio un gran brinco que sobrepaso a severus para encajar su cresta en las costillas de Remus dejándolo sin aire.

Lo síguete fue muy confuso ya que se levanto y corrió de nuevo y a los pocos metros se encontró con un gran perro por un momento creyó que era de nuevo Remus y al tomarle el perro de el pantalón causando que se cayera y fuese arrastrado de forma violenta grito como nunca lo había hecho en su vida por primera vez realmente creyó que moriría.

:::::::::::::end flash back::::::::::::

….. 2 minuto….

Una luz verde paso a unos milímetros de su oreja al volver la cabeza vio la proximidad de la mascara de un mortífago este mucho mas agresivo que el anterior no buscaba vencer la batalla sino aniquilarle.

-avada kedevra- grito el mortífago esperando ver el fin del licántropo

-Aresto Momentum- Dupin sintió como su magia viajaba a través de su brazo y al llegar a la varita era expulsado desacelerando el tiempo y la maldición dándole tiempo suficiente para esquivar la maldición y a su vez maldecirlo a el.

La mascara de el mortífago se cayo tras rebotar la cabeza en el piso. Su cara era la de un joven de 18 años recordó haberlo visto en una de sus clases hace cuando enseño en hogwarts evidentemente no era un verdadero mortifago porque su brazo izquierdo no revelaba la marca.

Y eso no le sorprendió ya que de seguro se vistió de mortífago por su hermano que si l era y al cual admiraba con locura. Por un momento le pareció ver la cara de su hijo muerto, se helo su sangre pero el no permitiría eso tonks y su hijo ahora eran su mundo y no permitiría que nada amenazara su vida. Le cerro los ojos a Blaise Zabini y siguió adelante.

"peleo para dejar de pelear" se decía una y otra vez dándose fuerzas para seguir adelante apretando fuertemente la, después de todo hay cosas que hay que olvidar para poder seguir adelante y eso lo aprendió ESE día.

::::::::::::::flash back:::::::::::::::::::

Cuando al fin el perro saco del agujero del sauce boxeador, a un confundido y asustado severus snape, este temblaba.

-estas bien?- era la voz de Sirius Black y no se veía el perro por ningún lado y severus lo entendió todo los misterios, mentiras, secretos, todo tuvo sentido…..

En ese momento no pensó no sabia que hacer ni que decir simplemente se hecho a llorar como un bebe nadie nunca lo había visto llorar ni Lily y sus padres siempre estaban peleados así que ninguno le ponía atención ni se preocupaban por el y en ese momento lloro todo el resentimiento y dolor que había acumulado durante tantos años. Y se odiaba por ello porque fuese lo que fuese dijera lo que le dijeran los profesores e incluso Dumbledore mas tarde el estaba llorando enfrente de la persona que unos momentos antes casi causa su muerte al retarlo al entrar a aquel pasadizo durante la luna llena y eso es algo que el jamás le perdonaría a Back ni a el mismo.

Remus unas horas mas tarde y al estar conciente de nuevo se entero de todo lo que había pasado nunca ningún merodeador pidió tantas veces perdón por sus travesuras pero nunca terminaron de pedir perdón por lo que habían hecho aquella noche. El estaba fuerito desesperado incluso lo perdería todo: amigos, un hogar, la posibilidad de un futuro, la posibilidad de sentirse normal y al principio reprimió a sus amigos por ello pero de una horma u otra esto no paso ya que snape nunca dijo nada. Probablemente porque Dumbledore se lo pidió pero a un así podía delatar a Cornamenta, Colagusano y Canuto pero no lo hizo. El por su parte pensaba que era porque a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta maldad snape todavía tenia un poco de compasión incluso a sus enemigos.

::::: end flash back:::::::::

…..4 minutos…

Oyó un aullido

Tras vivir varios meses como hombre lobo había aprendido a identificar a cada licántropo por su olor y sonido de aullido. A pesar de que podía oír perfectamente podía suponer que estaba varios metros si empezaba a correr ahora mismo lo alcanzaría en 3 minutos y al fin podría acabar con la persona que arruinó su vida.

-Remus!- _NO! no no no no no por favor Dios no!_ Remus volteo para ver a su mujer sonriendo y corriendo hacia el.

Corrió a abrazarlo pero el la tomó de las manos deteniéndola en el acto.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un tono elido

-lo mismo que tu- _ups!_ tonks se sintió muy tonta al pensar que el la recibiría con brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en su cara en medio de la batalla mas importante del mundo mágico

-¿qué es exactamente …?- esto cada ves lo estaba sacando mas de quicio amaba a su esposa de verdad pero esos momentos en los que se ponía terca eran todo un reto para su paciencia.

-ver por el bien de mi hijo- contesto muy segura de si misma- y eso te incluye a ti, eres lo mas importante en la vida de ambos y no pienso perderte por que no te sientas digno de nosotros

Esto ultimo lo paralizo una de las cosas que amaba de Tonks era que lo podía leer como si fuese un libro abierto la abrazo lo mas fuertemente. Y ella le devolvió el abrazo pero sus brazos lo soltaron y sintió su peso entero entonces la volteo a ver a la cara y tenia los ojos idos.

-Tonks!- la sacudió pero ella no se movió y delante de el pudo ver a Antonin Dolohov con una gran sonrisa se había quitado la mascara de mortífago

-que paso cachorrito mate a tu novia, creo que le hice un favor al librarla de ti no crees?- dijo, Antonin Dolohov había sido fiel servidor de Voldemort, gran torturador y ahora acecino de Tonks. Remus se paro inmediatamente sentía incluso como le hervía la sangre uso toda su fuerza (que gracias a ser hombre lobo era mas de lo normal) pero Antonin Dolohov fue más rápido

- avada kedevra!- dijo a puntando a Remus y sintió durante un instante como el hechizo empujo su cuerpo hacia a tras lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo fue la mirada de Tonks llena de paz que lo motivo a seguir el mismo camino de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Orion Black

::::::::::::1minuto ::::::::::::

A Sirius Orión Black le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda el ver de nuevo los negros y fríos pasillos de el ministerio de magia estaba feliz de volver a la acción y salir de la casa de sus padres pero hubiera dado todo para que no hubiera sido bajo esas circunstancias "yo no busco los problemas ellos me encuentran a mi" hubiera dicho James se rió por lo bajo al parecer Harry había heredado la misma mala suerte de su padre al igual que su habilidad para sobre llevarlos. No cualquier bebe sufre un atentado contra su vida por un tipo pelón de cara deformada y con una nariz por la que ni Michael Jackson estaría dispuesto a operarse.

Dieron una vuelta a la derecha los pasillos eran oscuros y demasiado largos para el corto tiempo que disponían.

Su cabello negro se movía con la velocidad con la que lo hacia su cuerpo al correr su mano aferrada a la varita delante de el estaba Ojo loco Moody a su lado derecho su prima Tonks y atrás de el resto de el grupo estaba su amigo Remus y Kingsley .

El viaje había sido una completa locura todo paso con una gran velocidad su vida estaba en grave peligro, no dudaba que alguien de su familia estuviera involucrado pero no correría el riesgo de perder a su ahijado ya había perdido a su mejor amigo casi hermano por un momentote duda y una pequeña parte de el lo culpaba por eso.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:flashbacks:.:.:.:.:.:.

había dos jarros de cerveza y solo un lugar ocupado. Sirius esperaba en la mesa mientras le echaba el ojo a la mujer de unas mesas mas adelante tenia el pelo rubio evidente mente pintado ya que la raíz era negra tenia finos rasgos y media como 1,70 en resumen, "estaba buena" miro el reloj Cornamenta estaba 5 minutos retrasado y eso que el había llegado 10 minutos tarde! Así que por lo que podía ver tenia la opción de esperar a su amigo que tenia un bebe y posiblemente iba a platicar de pañales mojados o… podía ir a ligar con la tipa buena. Como la respuesta se da por si misma tomo el otro tarro de cerveza se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la mujer cónsul sonrisa "conquistadora" pero cuando estuvo apunto de llegar otro hombre entro a abrazarla y pudo ver su anillo de casada "lastima que seas ajena" (canción de Vicente Fernández) y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a James sentado en la mesa viéndolo con cara de divertido.

-Cornamenta que gusto verte a ti y a tu impecable impuntualidad-

-vengo de con Dumbledore y sabes que bien se le dan los rollos- dijo con media sonrisa a un que por el resto de la impresión en su cara parecía que le estaban clavando algo por donde les platique el otro día….. (obviamente la rodilla que mal pensados XD)

-que te dijo el viejo?-

-encontramos una solución para proteger a Harry y a Lily , y tu eres una parte importante de eso- en ese momento la conversación tomo un tono mas serio.

La sangre se Sirius se congelo, el y las responsabilidades no se llevaban bien trato de ver por su hermano y terminó muy mal y no quería poner en peligro a James por su culpa. Mientras james le contaba el plan el solo podía suponer el peligro de elegirlo a el todos sabían que eran como hermanos y eso resultaba no le convenía a James.

-que opinas Canuto?-

-estas loco todos supondrán que soy yo quien sabe tu localización y usaran todos los medios que puedan para matarme con lo cual yo no tengo problema pero conozco a un millón de niñas que si" James dio una risita "pero lo mejor es que se lo digas a alguien de el que nadie sospecharía-

-a quien tienes en mente?-

-diría que Remus pero eso lo pone en una situación peligrosa ya que trabaja como doble agente con los licántropos y correrías un gran riesgo, que opinas de Colagusano no se tu pero eso de hacerse el muerto en el peor de los casos le sale muy bien- a como estaba la situación Sirius temía que esta fuera la ultima vez que viese a su familia James se dio cuenta de eso.

-no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver y quien sabe puede incluso que haya una mini Lily cuando eso pase-

-jajajajaj, no juegues Cornamenta el mundo no esta preparado para otra Lily-

.:.:.:.:.:.:end flash back:.:.:.:.

y pensar que Lily y Cornamenta seguirían con vida si tan solo el hubiera aceptado su oferta por eso estaba tan comprometido a ser un padre para Harry el chico ya había perdido demasiado, bueno por lo menos se libró de el condenado gato que Lily tenia como mascota, a un que tenia que admitir que el corretearlo (en su forma de perro) fue muy divertido.

:::::::::::2 minutos :::::::::::::::

Sirius salio de su ensimismamiento

Dieron otra vuelta mas y bajaron de nivel, habían dejado en el piso superior la fuente del ministerio y las chimeneas con polvos flu recorrió una gran distancia pero con toda la adrenalina no sabia si había tardado un minuto o varias horas pero ya estaban cerca de su objetivo.

.:.:.:.:flashback:.:.:.:.:.

-por favor , no va a pasar nada lo juro- dijo Maria a su hermana

-no hay forma! Me niego a dejarte con ese player- contesto

-espero que no estén hablando de mi- la interrumpió Sirius acomodando un mechón de ella detrás de su oreja – o si

ella estaba apunto de ponerse mas roja o darle una cachetada cuando James los interrumpió – chicas! Que agradable sorpresa espero que no les importe pero María y yo vamos tarde nos vemos- su hermana estuvo apunto de interrumpir ya que ella no los dejaba solos ni en broma.

-sale diviértanse- dijo Sirius viendo las intenciones de la chica y llevándola al otro lado de el pasillo

-¿qué haces? Yo voy con ellos a esa cita ella es muy joven y el muy, muy …. James-

-pero ahí es donde te equivocas ellos van a su cita y punto, pero si te hace sentir mejor te acompaño a espiarlos con tal que me prometas no interrumpirlos- ella acepto a regañadientas.

Pasaron el resto de el día juntos siguiéndolos por todo Hogsmade primero con madame Rosmerta en la cual se tuvieron que esconder detrás de la barra cuando James paso por unas cervezas de mantequilla, luego de pasear por la nieve helados hasta los huesos hasta que los vieron entrando a "Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop" el te era empalagoso pero el ambiente era algo del otro mundo duraron horas hablando de lo cursi que era.

-te dije que era una buena idea- dijo James viendo con satisfacción a su mejor amigo y la hermana de su cómplice

-se ven hermosos! ¿Deberíamos seguir aquí o irnos y esperar a que se den cuenta?- decidieron irse y esperarlos, pero ellos llegaron a Hogwarts varias horas después que ellos.

.:.:.:.:.:.:end flash back:.:.:.:.

ojala y las cosas siguieran siendo tan simples como en ese entonces, pero por ahora se conformaría con ser un fugitivo corriendo por los pasillos del ultimo lugar en el que debería estar.

Esa ultima parte esta en la lista de cosas que no habían cambiado desde Hogwarts.

::::::::::::::3minutos::::::::::

Entraron a l cuarto de las profecías todo estaba roto, las profecías estaban regadas por el piso, los estantes chuecos y varios también se habían colapsado.

-jeje ese chico es digno de ser mi ahijado- de muy buen humor- a un que debo de admitir que si sigue con este ritmo terminara superando mi record

-eso lo dudo Canuto- dijo Remus con una risa débil. Sirius hubiera jurado que vio a su prima sonreír un segundo al oír a Lunático reír

Ojo loco les dio una mirada severa-muévanse aquí no hay nada que hacer, nos dividiremos y si hay los encuentran no entren solos esperen a que lleguemos los demás evidentemente no están solos ya saben la señal, que esperan muévanse!

Mientras registraba cuarto en cuarto noto que algunos tenían una 'x' roja en la puerta y supuso que eso significaría que ellos no pensaban entrar en esos cuartos o eran en los que habían registrado para no perderse.

Así que opto por no registrar esas puertas confiando en que eso facilitaría su búsqueda.

Sin embargo pudo escuchar un ruidillo que le llamo la atención así que abrió la puerta por la que parecía provenir el ruido y siguió caminando cuando se dio cuenta que eran unos gritos como lloriqueos.

El corrió al primer pasillo y encontró una campana de cristal y en una esquina del cuarto se oía un bebe llorar cuando volteo a ver que era se encontró con un algo deforme y mafufo que lo sorprendió. Era un mortífago el cual tenia cabeza de bebé o seria un bebe con el cuerpo de un mortífago.

Sirius lo miro horrorizado antes de darse cuenta que no era un amenaza para el.

Sin embargo su lloriqueo le pareció algo enfadoso así que saco su varita –demayus!- Y el hombre-bebé se quedo dormido.

Jeje si tan solo hubiera sabido como hacerle eso a las personas hace un par de décadas se hubiera divertido mas con quejicus. Un instante después oyó un grito de dolor desgarrante (si se fijan en el libro es la parte donde Neville grita).

Reconocía ese tipo de grito fue lo ultimo que Ella pronuncio antes de que esos cobardes la acecinaran a su hermana y a ella en el bosque prohibido hace tantos años.

Sin lugar a duda a alguien le habían dado le maleficio crucio guiado por el sonido no tardo en llegar al lugar y para su sorpresa los demás también llegaron tras oír el grito.

::::::::::::::4minutos:::::::::::::::

en un instante comenzó el duelo todos tomaron oponentes diferentes a pesar de que eran tantos Kingsley incluso tuvo que tomar dos.

Habían destellos de luz roja en todos lados era difícil esquivar los maleficios que el mortífago con el que peleaba le conjuraba.

Cuando por fin logro desarmarlo busco a Harry con la mirada y lo encontró peleando con Dolohov.

-¡acccio profe…!-pero no le permitió terminar el encantamiento ya que lo empujo con el hombro.

Logro quitar a Neville y a Harry del camino sin embargo la necia de su 'querida' prima Bellatrix comenzó a atacarles así que dejo a Harry y al chico mientras la enfrentaba en la tarima.

Tomándola como desprevenida le mando un maleficio pero ella se volvió justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

Y así comenzó el duelo entre los dos, el tenia muchas cuentas pendientes con su prima.

Ella y sus amigos asesinos fueron la razón por la que dejo la casa de sus padres para vivir con los Potter.

El la consideraba la culpable de que el corazón de la única niña a la que amo realmente se detuviera.

Ella no tenia por que morir, su hermana María había sido secuestrada por mortífago el la había tratado de convencer por todos los medios posibles de que no fuera tras ella pero no lo escucho le echo un maleficio y cuando recupero la conciencia y trato de alcanzarla su voz gritando de dolor antes de un silencio total fue todo lo que encontró.

Al oírle venir todos los cobardes involucrados habían desaparecido y solo quedaron el cuerpo de María y el de ella.

Si Cornamenta no hubiera estado junto a el todo ese tiempo se habría quitado la vida pero reunió fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante y dejo de pronunciar ni siquiera se permitía pensar en su nombre no aguantaba el dolor de estar sin ella.

Por eso odiaba a gente como Bellatrix tan incapaces de sentir compasión ni culpa que no les importaba arruinar la vida de tantas personas.

Mientras el duelo continuaba continuaban los insultos y las burlas entre ambos. Bellatrix se veía físicamente cansada lo cual le daba mas posibilidades a el de ganarle pero la hacia a ella mas desesperada y peligrosa.

Ella le lanzo otro maleficio.

-¡Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor!- la molesto, lo siguiente que vio fue la cara furiosa de su prima.

::::::::5 minutos:::::::::::

Después una segunda luz roja que lo empujo hacia atrás se sentía como en una pesadilla mientras la cara de Harry se distorsionaba en una mueca de horror.

Mientras su cuerpo caía hacia atrás sentía arrastrada por el arco sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban por atrás y una cabeza se recargaba en su espalda automáticamente reconoció el gesto.

- te extrañe mucho Sirius- dijo una voz femenina

-yo también te extrañe Nicole- dijo tomando la mano de ella y besándola.

Al fin se sentía entero otra vez.

probablemente ya pueden adivinar de quien será el siguiente capitulo Lily x james tengo una idea mas o menos de cómo será su historia pero acepto opiniones y comentarios si su idea es muy buena y cuadra con la historia de j.k Rowling la podría usar en el siguiente capitulo. O en el capitulo extra que puede que haga a unque todavía no es seguro.

espero que lo sigan disfrutando. :3

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::5minutos::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

Lily se acurruco en la cama. Había tenido una siesta pero aun así se sentía muy cansada y se acurruco un poco mas y se percato que había algo que e impedía el movimiento. Abrió los ojos y vio a nivel de su cintura un brazo y no era el suyo… ups! Se dio la vuelta para ver a James Potter semi-desnudo placidamente dormido al lado de ella.

Reaccionando en 3, 2, 1,-!- se levanto rapidísimo completamente asustada- No, no no no nononono! Que he hecho mis padres me van a matar..-

James se despertó poco a poco, admitía que Lily era una completa genio sin embargo sabia que después de despertarse el ratón simplemente no le corría (o sea que no tenia ni idea de nada).

-querida…- empezó diciendo mientras se levantaba

-no me vengas con querida! Ahora que voy a hacer? soy niña buena, soy niña buena, soy niña buena- continuó balbuceando a ella misma.

-amor,…- dijo James con toda la paciencia del mundo, comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando su esposa (a los que no han entendido Lily creyó que había ESTADO con james de forma indiscreta, si entienden a lo que me refiero jiji)

-QUE?- dijo todavía frikiada

-mira tu mando izquierda- Dijo sonriendo, a pesar de haber superado su enemistad hace años y Lily había superado su actitud sabelotodo era bástate divertido ver su cara de sorprendida y ganar una disputa para variar.

Lily vio su anillo de compromiso junto con el de casada y de pronto recordó todo.

:::::::::flash back:::::::::

Estaba en la graduación de su ultimo año de Hogwarts la verdad se sentía un poco mareada, era buena tomando pero siempre es peligroso tomar cerca de un Black por que los vasos tienden a no vaciarse nunca. Ella y James estaban caminando al lado del lago-

-sabes… me encantaría casarme con alguien como tu- empezó James con soltura. Era bastante tarde probablemente de madrugada y estaba un poco frío así que James abrazo a Lily, parecía ser como un imán, casi automático.

-a que viene todo esto?- dijo Lily entre risas.

-sabes que?.. me quiero casar con tigo- James dijo con la misma soltura. Y volteo para verla a los ojos.

-¿en serio de que va esto?- dijo Lily todavía entre risas

-esperaba no tener que hacer esto-dijo moviendo a Lily y tomándola de las manos para hacerla parar-pero no me dejas opción….-dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y sacaba una cajita esmeralda- siempre me reí de mi papa por cursi pero aquí voy- dijo finalmente mientras abría la cajita y dejaba ver un anillo- ¿quieres vivir el resto de tu vida con migo, como yo la quiero vivir con tigo?

-no!(osea el no de las niñas cuando estamos sorprendidas)-dio Lily con la mayor cara de sorpresa y una gran sonrisa

-no?- james palideció, _¿me esta rechazando de nuevo?_

-no, no siiii! Ahhhhhhhh!- _no lo puedo creer james me pidió matrimoniooo!_

-Que? 0.o?- _ok ahora no teniendo nada._ T.T

Entonces Lily agarro la cara de James con las dos manos y le planto un beso- ¿ya entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-ojala hubieras empezado por ahí

::::::::::end flash back:::::::::

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::4minutos::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

-así que… puedo volver a la cama sin correr el riesgo de que me arranques la cabeza, o me cortes mi virilidad-dijo abrazando a Lily de la cintura y posando su cabeza en su estomago.

-Buahhhhhhhhhhhh! Buahhhhhhhhhhhh!-se oyó en al cuarto al otro lado del pasillo.

-parece ser que el pequeño James…

-Harry, James es su segundo nombre y solo por que tu y Sirius me estaban dejando al borde de una crisis nerviosa, eso y que tenia antojo de galletitas y si no cedía no me las ibas a dar

-el nuevo miembro de la familia Potter..- vio que Lily estaba bien con ese termino y continuó- te necesita..

-así parece pero todavía me falta lavar los platos del día….- _en cualquier momento va a ofrecerse… _

-no te preocupes cariño yo me encargo- _así me libro de cambiarle el pañal a Harry jiji_

-solo si es lo que quieres- _ya cayo_ :D

James bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, entro lleno el fregador con agua y jabón y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de cocina – Lautus - dijo agitando su varita levantando la varita hacia arriba a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Los platos que estaban en el fregador parecieron tomar vida y junto con el agua y el jabón la magia empezó a hacer efecto uno a uno los platos quedaban limpios- siccus –y los platos terminaron limpios y secos uno a uno.

No es que limpiar los platos fuera un trabajo difícil (y menos con magia) pero era aburrido, últimamente todo era bastante aburrido había tenido que suspender su labor a la Orden para poder proteger a su familia, sin embargo sentía que los ayudaría mas saliendo y luchando con Voldemort el mismo, sin embargo eran ordenes directas de Dumbledore. Aparte no es como si pudiera evitar sentirse así y mas cuando los problemas lo buscaban a el, y que conste que no era al revés (n/a: aja como noooo)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::3minutos::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

:::::::::flash back:::::::::

James y Lily estaban a las afueras de Londres habían interrumpido una iniciación de mortífagos y evidentemente no les había gustado, había por lo menos media docena de mortífagos y otro tanto de recién iniciados, la misión era casi suicida pero si Voldemort no conseguía nuevos seguidores no se haría mas fuerte y se evitarían problemas mas tarde…

-James de tras de ti!- dijo Lily mientras lanzaba un maleficio a un mortífago de intentaba atacar a James por la espalda mientras este peleaba con dos a la vez

-gracias querida- apenas pudo decir intentado no perder el ritmo de la lucha

-Cornamenta concéntrate- le dijo Sirius a la vez que ataba de los pies a unos iniciados que trataban de huir

ojo loco también estaba ahí y por el momento era el que mas había neutralizado, por el momento estaba luchando con el mortífago que parecía ser el encargado de toda la 'fiesta' el mortífago no paraba de lanzare maldiciones mortales mientras ojo loco trataba de evitarlas y desarmarlo, uno de los golpes por fin le pego al mortífago y este cayo de espalda- ya ríndete Lucius- dijo viendo con su ojo mágico a través de su mascara.

Lucius sonrió-eso decepcionaría al señor tenebroso pero por que no se lo dice usted mismo cara a cara- dijo levantando su tunica de la mano izquierda y llamando al señor tenebroso por medio de la marca

-No!- dijo James intentando detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde Lord Voldemort venia camino, a estas alturas estaban apunto de ganar la batalla y era muy tarde para renunciar sin embargo la ultima opción era retirarse salir de los terrenos ya que estos eran contra aparición, todos salieron y fueron seguidos por el par de mortífagos que eran capaces de pelear, ya estaban a unos metros del bosque cuando una sombra negra salía de esta cuando james pudo fijar bien la vista sintió el alma en los pies al reconocer la cara de Voldemort, su primera reacción fue ponerse delante de Lily .

Voldemort se dio cuenta de eso-Sabes Potter que eso no la salvara- dijo con una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa- avada kedavra!- de ahí en adelante todo pasó muy rápido Lily empujo a James y los dos cayeron al suelo esquivando el maleficio, mientras Sirius tomaba su forma de perro y se lanzaba contra los 2 mortífagos y ojo loco intentaba lanzar un maleficio mortal hacia Voldemort –muévanse señoritas no tenemos toda la noche- en ese momento Sirius entro en el bosque y desapareció James levanto a Lily que se veía muy pálida y los 2 corrieron al bosque seguidos de ojo loco en cuanto entraron tanto ojo loco como Sirius desaparecieron pero antes de que ellos pudieran desaparecer un iniciado que había escapado estaba frente a ellos estaba listo para lanzar un maleficio James siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que no era hacia el, se horrorizo al ver que miraba a Lily simultáneamente el iniciado lanzo el maleficio y james se puso frente a Lily, no sabia si ya había salido de los terrenos y ya podía aparecerse pero no iba a correr el riesgo de perder a Lily así que se puso entre el maleficio y Lily la abrazo y comenzó la aparición sintió como si un gancho lo levantara del estómago y un instante mas tarde los dos aparecieron junto a ojo loco y Sirius …..

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::end flask back::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::3minutos::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de James y lo hizo volver en si volteo a ver su pierna izquierda y vio a su gato "guardián" trepando por su pierna. Lily amaba a su gato y en lo personal a james le traía buenos recuerdos ya que era el gato de Lily desde Hogwarts tomando en cuenta la vez que este casi se come a Peter y Lily acepto una cita con el cuando salvo a su preciado gatito de un gran perro negro (Sirius).

De pronto el gato se puso a gruñir de repente y se puso alerta y clavando sus uñas en la pierna de James que e paro en el acto lo que causo que el gato se fuera corriendo

-gato loco que lo habrá puesto así-

con razón Canuto no lo quería.

:::::::::flash back:::::::::

….

-valla cornamenta creí que no ibas a llegar nunca- dijo sonriendo Sirius

-James no me siento bien- dijo Lily con la cara completamente pálida y pésima pinta- y creo que voy a vomitar….

-tranquila querida todo esta bien!-

-no nada esta bien grandísimo insensible!- _oh no, ya le había vuelto lo pelirroja a su mujer O.0_

-bueno no es nada que un whisky de fuego no pueda curar o si?- dijo tratando de consolarla, pero Lily se quedo callada y volteo a ver al suelo y murmuro algo-que dijiste cariño?-pregunto James que no había entendido nada

-que no puedo tomar whisky, ni cerveza, ni vino si es lo siguiente que me vas a preguntar..-

-no puede ser 6.6- dijo Sirius que ahora parecía mas pálido que Lily

-en toda la madre! (literalmente)- dijo ojo loco que venia a Lily con una cara de espanto total- ya sabias y aun así fuiste a esa misión niña insensata!

- de que hablan?- dijo James exasperado

-que no puedo tomar por que estoy esperando… -James se quedo de piedra-.. un bebe

ya esta! era oficial James Potter estaba en shock, bebe Lily bebe Lily bebe Lily entonces Lily-bebe bebe-Lily…. De repente entendió todo James + Lily =bebe. Lily estaba esperando un bebe de el

-a huevo! Quien dijo que no podía soy todo un padrote Lily, bebe Jacob va a tener el mejor padre del mundooo!- dijo James orgulloso de si mismo dijo

-a mi hijo no lo llamas Jacob ni por error-dijo Lily que se había sonrojado con los comentarios e James

-dirás nuestro o será que a estas alturas del partido necesitas que te explique como funciona ESTO, pero no te preocupes me conformo con que se llame James-dijo volteando con una sonrisa de complicidad con Sirius tal vez le pedirá que fuera el padrino del bebe y tomando en cuenta que Lily no propondría a su hermana petunia era pan comido

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::end flask back::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::2minutos::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo tenia una familia hermosa, unos amigos fabulosos y a pesar de la guerra mágica tenia mucho de que dar gracias.

-james podrías cuidar a Harry un momento por favor- dijo Lily escaleras arriba.

James salio de su ensimismamiento y subió las escaleras-cariño alguna vez te he dicho lo hermoso que se te ve ese suéter esmeralda…-

-Harry no necesita cambio de pañal-dijo a secas conociendo las intenciones de su esposo

0.ó _ups me cacho_ . -por eso decía que si quieres que cuide a Harry

-solo mientras le preparo el biberón-dijo ella mientras se lo entregaba a james y bajo por las escaleras

-con suerte tu mama no te regañara a ti como me regañaba a mi con las travesuras- y se sentaron en el sillón al lado de la ventana james saco de nuevo su varita y producía pequeñas centellas y haciendo a Harry reír y de pronto Harry estornudo le pareció la cosa mas simpática del mundo.

-¿james dejaste la puerta de la barda de la entrada abierta?-pregunto Lily

-no tal vez fue el viento – Lily entro a la habitación con el biberón de Harry

-ven aquí mi amor-dijo Lily extendiendo los brazos para cargar a Harry que estaba intentando quitarle la varita a su James y meterla en su boca-ya es hora de tu baño y luego puedes seguir jugando con papi-james dejó la varita en el sillón mientras le entregaba a Lily Harry

-cariño quieres que prepare la cena mientras bañas a Harry?

-¿tu especialidad?-dijo Lily levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona ya que lo único que James sabia preparar era sándwich

-si- dijo James con una sonrisa a un que Lily se riera e su cocina sus sándwiches eran lo mejor del mundo

-sale pero no quemes la cocina-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a James

En eso oyeron un ruido en la cocina y se sobresaltaron.

-maldito gato que habrá tirado ahora, deja bajo a arreglarlo-dijo James dirigiéndose a la cocina

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::1minutos::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

Pero antes de entrar a esta vio en el umbral una figura alta de una capa y de estas salían dos manos huesudas y blancas que descubrieron una cabeza pelona blanca y sin nariz

-hola Potter sabes tu no tienes que morir la sangre mágica es muy valiosa para ser malgastada de esta forma-dijo con una mueca de burla conjurando la maldición mortal mientras james corría

-¡Lily! ¡Es el esta aquí!- trato de agarrar su varita pero esta la había olvidado en el sillón que estaba en la otra habitación sabia que el iba por Harry y si se movía de su lugar para ir por la varita el podría aprovechar e ir por ambos, solo necesitaba ahorrar suficiente tiempo para que Lily y Harry escapasen sin importar lo que pasase con el- ¡Lily toma al niño y vete!-

se puso frente la escalera y tumbó frente a el, el reloj que había pertenecido a su bisabuela heredado por sus padres, _perdón papas pero de esta no me puedes regañar_ y aprovecho el pequeño desliz de distracción de Voldemort para acercarse y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el, el haber luchado con un hombre lobo cada mes lo había fortalecido también en su forma humana así que con todas sus fuerzas lo aventó contra la mesa de cristal del comedor que se quebró en mil pedazos.

-maldito Potter- dijo enfurecido el señor tenebroso

-¡James!-gritó Lily desde las escaleras abrazando a Harry contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban amarillos por la presión

-estaré bien cariño sálvense- pero nada iba a estar bien y los dos lo sabían

Voldemort se había logrado recuperar y había golpeado a james en la nuca causando que se tambalease mientras el intento llegar a las escaleras pero james fue mas rápido y lo tumbó al piso. Lily había reaccionado y subió de nuevo las escaleras y ayudada por James, mientras Lily casi llegaba al cuarto de Harry, esta tenia una ventana al lado de un árbol por el cual podrían escapar (esa me la invente yo no se la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí -.-)

-Potter! Esta noche no vivirás para contarlo-dijo de pronto Voldemort furioso-avada kedavra!

Esta maldición golpeó a James en la espalda causando que cayera de frente.

-¡NOOOO!- vio a Lily gritando pero el sonido se hacia cada vez mas distante como si fuera un sueño

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::::0minutos::::::.:.:.:.:.:.

su ultima imagen de este mundo seria su mujer y su hijo a pesar de la cara de horror de Lily y los llantos de Harry sentía paz al saber que a pesar delejar este mundo nunca los dejaría a ellos. Y es que las personas que te aman nunca te dejaran y el los amaba mas que nada en el mundo.


End file.
